With Or Without You
by Alunamai
Summary: A different Twilight... What if Bella had been pregnant when Edward first met her... what if in the first chapter he asked her to marry him in order to help with the baby... R
1. Prologue

I don't own the Twilight Saga. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

I Know this never would happen… and I know that the story line and characters are a little ooc… but it was the only way to make it work… please bare with me.

With Or Without You

By: Alunamai

Prologue

November

"Justin, I said no!" I yelled pushing him as he tried removing my shirt for the third time. I pushed at him tryng to get him on the other side of the Sentra… where he belonged. The more I pushed the angrier he grew.

"Come on, Bella… it could be an early Christmas gift to one another." He whispered as he pushed himself on me yet again.

"No." I said. "And if you respect me, you'll sto…"

x-x-x

I awoke to a bright light. As I opened my eyes I noticed the undecorated walls of the Emergency room. I was yet again in the hospital. This time, I am sure, was Justins fault.

"Oh, Bella! Thank God your alright." My mother cried as she entered the room.

"Why am I here?" I asked. My voice cracked and I think it was due to my mouth being so dry.

The last thing I remember was Justin trying to have his way… "No. Oh No! He didn't." I started to cry.

"Sweetie, you were found in the middle of a parking lot in a pool of your own blood… When they told me where they found you I told them you had been on a date with that Justin Bloodgood… they immediately…" She seemed to be wrestling with her self about something. "Honey, he raped you."


	2. I'll Take Care Of You

I don't the Twilight Saga. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own With Or Without You By: U2... this will be the final time for this story that i say this... because it is quite obviouse that i don't own it... that and i have given credit for both in the first two things.

I am going to pretend that the entire thing that happened in the beginning of Twilight never happened… Like Edward never left for that week.

Chapter One: I'll Take Care Of You

Bella POV January

_The night after I came home from the hospital was a very long one. My mother and I talked for a majority of the night about what had happened. Mainly about what could happen… the possibilities that could rock my life and what could change that life for the rest of eternity._

"_What if I do get pregnant?" I had asked her._

"_You have three options." Renee had answered._

""_They are?" I asked._

"_Keep it, give it up for adoption… or abortion… I personally don't like the last one."_

"_Neither do I." I answered. "I kind of like the first, but we will cross that bridge when we get there… considering this wasn't' my fault."_

x-x-x

And now I am boarding a plane to Forks, Washington… the last place I would ever want to go but the only place I could go because nobody knows my name.

x-x-x

"I will see you in a week." Charlie had said as he walked out the door yesterday morning. He was on his way to a Police convention… yeah… I know… I didn't know they existed either. "And Bella, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." And then he was gone.

I sat down at the mostly empty lunch table and started to eat my lunch. I have been here a week and still I didn't feel comfortable enough to eat with the few friends I had made. That and I was beginning to wonder if I should skip lunch all together… only because of the boy who sits and watches my every move… my lab partner… Edward Cull…

"Is this seat taken?" his velvet voice floated down from above me.

"No, Edward, it is not." I answered with out looking at him. He merely chuckled and I heard the chair pull out from the table and then heard it slide forward.

"How are we doing today?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I lied. Truth be told… I wasn't in the mood for eating because evey time I looked at or thought about food I became nauseous. And now, when ever I stand up I feel like I'm going to pass out… hence why I am force feeding my self today.

"You don't look so good." He said. I looked up at him and saw him scrutinizing my entire face. "Have you been eating regularly or is this the first time you have eaten in about four days?"

"You miss nothing." I said as I pushed the tray forward.

"Bella, you need to eat."

"Says the man you never eats lunch." I said.

"I have my reasons."

"Edward, you know I have a couple of theories as to why that is… and we discussed this in Biology the other day."

"Yes, and if I am correct you said I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Which you responded no." I said after a second.

"Eat, Isabella." He demanded of me.

"I'm not hungry." I told him. He, of course, shook his head.

"Tell me why you came to Forks?" he said randomly. I had to think about that a few moments… I wasn't sure on whether or not he should know the truth… I decided truth.

"To get away from my ex boyfriend." I said quickly. "He and I just couldn't get along…"

"Why?" he asked. "I just wonder because you left because of him… that's not a very good reason."

"He raped me." I said very quietly looking down at the table in front of me. "Back in late November… he gloated to the entire school about it and everyone I knew turned their backs on me… no one believed that he did."

"That's a shame." He sounded like he was genuinely apologetic for my misfortune. I couldn't believe this. First of all I was sitting here talking to one of the Cullens… the one group of students that never talk to anyone in this school… and second the one I was talking to actually felt sorry for me… what did I do to deserve this.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and I stood up and grabbed my tray. I started towards the garbage but as I took a step forward the room began to spin. I took another step and everything went black.

x-x-x

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard that angelic voice ask.

"Yes she will be fine…" another said. He sounded older.

"Once she gets some food into her… poor thing." A woman said.

"Edward." I called feebly. I could barely hear my own voice.

"Shh… I'm right here." He said. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a room that was decorated in varying shades of gold.

"What happened?" I asked. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"You fell out in the cafeteria." He answered me. "I told you to eat."

"Has anyone called Charlie… he's in Seattle."

"He said for you to stay with us." The man who had spoken earlier said. I looked up at him and nearly had a heart attack. He was dressed as a doctor… he talked like a doctor… he could be a doctor… but he looked like a movie star with a starring role of something ER or Grey's Anatomy… and he looked not more then twenty five.

"Bella, this is Carlisle." Edward said chuckling. He helped me sit up in the bed and then he turned to the caramel haired woman beside him. "And this is Esme."

"It's nice to meet you." I said very politely.

"It is." Esme said smiling. "Now, I am going to go make you something to eat. And Carlisle, you have to tell her… and Edward… if you really want to defend her honor then you should do as you wish… she's perfect."

I had no idea what that was about, but I was sure I was going to find out.

"Bella, I have something that I have to tell you. I have called both your parents and told them and they know exactly what Edward is going to ask you… and they both agreed that it would be best… anyways, I am sorry to inform you that you are pregnant."

"I knew this would happen." I said practically under my breath but some how I think they heard me.

"Which brings us to me." Edward said as he took my hand. "Miss. Swan, I know we barely know one another… but I feel the need to be here for you. I want to help you take care of the baby. I would like to be there for you thru every thing. Please be my wife."

"Yes." I said with out thinking. I had a feeling this would come back and haunt me… but truthfully I didn't care. Some how I knew I was going to end up with him… whether he was human or not… I knew we would end up together.

He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a very old fashioned ring. I gasped. I had never seen anything like it… ( if you want to know what the ring looks like just read the chapter in Eclipse where Edward gives her the ring… the first time. Sorry if no one has read that yet.)

He took my hand and placed it on my finger.

"It was my mothers." He said quietly.

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked at it again. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"It's turn of the century… I believe 1899." He said quietly.

"What are you?" I said quietly.

"A vampire." He answered. "And someday you will be as well."

"I should be frightened shouldn't I?"

"Yes." He paused a moment. "But we don't drink human blood… but don't let that make you complacent."

"Well, I don't care what you are." I said taking his cold hand into mine. "We have the rest of eternity to get use to each other… this is kind of like an arranged marriage."

"I know." He laughed with me.

"So, Carlisle and Esme are…"

"My mother and father… so to speak… they are the greatest people I have ever known." He spoke of them with such respect and wonder that it wasn't hard to miss the awe in his voice. "And then there is Alice and Jasper… who are married to one another… and then there is Emmett and Rosalie… who are also married." He waited for the to sink in. "Jasper and Rosalie pose as twins because they look so much alike and Emmett and Alice are supposed to be my adoptive siblings."

"And which ones…"

"Jasper is the blonde male and Rosalie is the blonde female. Emmett has the curly black hair and looks like a line backer and Alice is the pixie with black hair. They will be home soon. And then you meet them… mind you Rosalie won't take to you right away… and Jasper will shy away. But I will explain everything at a later time."

"Because now you need to eat." Esme said as she brought in a bed tray with a plate piled high with a pasta, a side salad, some bread, a tall glass of water and a tall glass of milk. "We ordered the food, and I ran out to the Thriftway and bought the milk. Please enjoy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I said surveying the meal.

"You're welcome, and please call me Esme."

"Thank you Esme."

_**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.**_

x-x-x

**Okay, what do you guys think… I know it's a little fast and probably a little ooc… I promise after we get past the next chapter, every one will most likely fall into character… Review! And thanks to Emo Side Of Me for my first review!**


	3. She Tells Him

**Alright… you guys said it moved too fast… so I will now slow things down a bit. I needed the first part to fast… Edward feels bad for Bella because she's in a predicament that she really never intended to happen… So, he decides to defend her honor and help her keep her reputation by asking her to marry him… I know it sounds strange but it happens to some people. I am also kind of taking the arranged marriage idea of how a couple thrown together grow to love each other. That is kind of the concept…**

**And by the way… Edward is already in love with her… otherwise he probably wouldn't have felt so bad…**

Chapter Two: She Tells Him

Bella POV

I sat in the living room staring at the phone that sat on the coffee table. I was debating whether or not to call Justin and tell him that he got me pregnant… I knew I had to call him… But I also knew he wouldn't care and tell me it wasn't his… and truthfully, I wasn't sure I cared what he thought.

I picked up the phone and dialed my friend Alexis's number. It rang twice and then his mom picked up.

"Bueno?" she said.

"Hola, Senora Rodriguez, it's Bella, is Alex home?"

"Uno momento. ALEXIS!" she called him. "Telefono!"

I waited a moment.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Alex, it's Bella." I said quickly.

"Hey Bells, whats up?"

"I'm pregnant." I said quickly. "And I'm getting married."

"Que Loca! Are you marrying that bastard?"

"NO!" I yelled. At that moment, Edward appeared in the door way concern written all over his face. "I'm marrying Edward."

"Who… is that a boy you met in Forks?"

"Yes. He's so sweet… I need you to do me a favor."

"Que?" he asked.

"Tell Justin."

"I am not telling that ass anything. Bella, you have to do it… but trust me I will make him remorseful… you can count on me for that."

"Alright." I said.

"I love you sis!" yeah… we are like siblings.

"I love you too bro!" I said. "hey, come up here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there for the wedding."

"That's next week."

"I'll manage."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." And the other line went dead.

"You have a brother?" Edward asked me.

"Who, Alexis… no. He's my best friend… and gay too I might add. We've known each other since we were like five." Edward joined me on the couch.

"You want him to come to the wedding?" he asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"We'll fly him and his family in along with your mother and Phil." He said.

"You don't have to do that… really, that would cost a fortune."

"Bella, look around you… do you think it's really going to put us in the hole to fly them in… to us it's like buying candy… money is not an option for us."

"Alright." I said. I didn't feel the need to argue. "Could I please have a moment, I need to call the father… unfortunately." Edward stood up and started to leave.

"Bella," he said as he reached the front door. "I'll be outside… talking to my siblings… come get me when your done." And then he was gone.

I picked up the receiver again and dialed in Justin's number and hit talk. He answered after one ring.

"Justin speaking." He said.

"Justin, it's Bella." My voice cracked.

"What do you want?"

x-x-x

Edward POV

"Is she in there?" Rosalie sneered. "Does she know?"

"Of course she knows Rose… I had to tell her… especially since we are engaged."

She sat on the railing and leaned against the pillar crossing her arms along the way and looking off into the trees.

"She seems so nervous." Jasper said looking at the door.

"She is on the phone with the father."

I could hear every word she said clearly through the mahogany doors.

"Justin, I am not lying to you!" she screamed. "Justin… you are the one who took my virginity by force… I never let you… Justin you are such a liar… Can't you shut up for two seconds so that I can speak… Fine then… you don't have to… I'll care for it myself… Don't worry you won't have to… yes I'm serious… your name won't even be on the birth certificate… that's right… Bye Justin." And then the phone hit on the walls.

"He's not going to take any responsibility." Alice said as she climbed up the steps. "You should go in there… she's crying."

I nodded and walked into the house and saw her on the couch her beautiful face in her hands. I sat down on the couch beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and threw her arms around me. I was so wrapped up in comforting her that I hadn't even realized that the family had joined me.

"She'll be fine." Esme said placing her hand on my back. "She just needs time."

It seemed like hours until she stopped. I hated seeing her like this… well… at least now I know that I don't like to see her like this.

Once she stopped she looked around the room and saw the entire family.

"Oh… I am so sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"It's quite alright." Esme reassured her.

"Bella." I said. "This is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You and I need to go shopping, you need a wardrobe that says 'I am a Cullen!'" Alice squealed. "You and I are going to be the best of friends… come on!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand dragged her towards the front door. She formed the word help just before she was out the door and she also saw me shake head.

_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you**_

_**With or without you  
With or without you.**_

x-x-x

**Okay, What do you guys think? Oh and keep up the reviews… cause I like to see the email box full when I sign on! Lol, thanks guys.**


	4. Getting To Know You

Chapter Two: Getting To Know You

Edward POV

After Alice had left with Bella I turned to Esme.

"I know… design her a room. Come with me then to get some furniture." She chuckled. She started out the front door. "Were taking the SUV."

x-x-x

"You have to woo her, Edward… not that she's not already fascinated by you… you need to make her know that you're sincere about staying with her through this turbulent time." Esme kept going as we merged with the high way and headed down to Portland. "Make her fall in love with you. She will… she is meant to be yours… I can tell by the way she looks at you… by the way her body responds when you are near… the rate her heart seems to race when you enter the room… it's exactly the way I was when I first met Carlisle."

I remember that story.

Back in 1911 Esme climbed up a tree and then fell out. She was taken to the hospital in Columbus because the town doctor was out of town. She had broken her leg and the doctor to tend to her had been Carlisle. She had fallen for him in an instant…

Needless to say when he found her ten years later… she fell in love with him again… and here we are today.

"Edward, were here, snap out of your reverie." We had arrived at Pottery Barn. "Come on… we have some work to do."

x-x-x

Macy's

Bella POV

"Alice, really, I don't need any of this." I protested everything that she sent my way.

"Ah, but yes you do. Especially the maternity clothes…" she said. She threw a blue dress at me that was way too small for me.

"Like I could wear this." I said holding it up.

"Who said anything about that being for you… I want that." She laughed. She grabbed a few more items and shoved me into a fitting room.

x-x-x

A few hours later… back at the Cullens

"What did you do? Buy everything?" Jasper said as we entered the house… at least I think it was Jasper.

"No… just enough to get her through this fashion season… she gets a whole new wardrobe in the fall." Alice said.

"Really, Alice this is plenty… really you shouldn't have."

"Wait till you see what Edward has done for you."

I stopped just inside the front door and stared at her.

"What?"

"You will see momentarily… how they got to Portland and back before we even arrived home is beyond me." Alice went up the stars followed by Jasper.

I was left alone on the first floor, with out all the bags thank god! Alice had grabbed them from me when she decided to run up stairs.

I walked over to one of the sofas and sat down pulling my feet up off the floor. I hugged my knees and stared out at the room in front of me. It was quite large. The back wall was made completely out of glass and I could see all the way out to the Sol du Suc River. That was where my stare lingered.

"Bella?" I must have fallen asleep for when I opened my eyes I was in a bedroom instead of on the couch down stairs. I turned to see who had spoken to me.

"Oh good you're awake." My mother. Wait… how long have I been asleep?

"When did you get here?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"An hour ago." She said smiling. "He's a really nice boy." She stated. "You will be happy with him… I can't believe you said yes."

"Neither can I." I said looking around the room. It was decorated in different shades of blue.

"This is a beautiful room." My mother stated.

"I guess." I answered her.

"Now, you don't have to go through with this Bella, you can do this on your own… lord knows I did."

"No, I'm going to marry him… I don't care if I don't know him… I will learn to love him." I said staring at the wall opposite me. "He seems like able… like can turn into love."

My mother didn't say anything. She just stared in front of herself for a few minutes. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, yes, lunch… I'll be right down Phil." She hung up the phone and turned towards me. "Sorry, but I promised Phil that we would get lunch… we'll be staying at your fathers… I'll be over later." And with that she was up and out the door.

I sat there a moment and then decided to get up. As I entered the privet bathroom in my room I saw a large gift basket on the counter next to the sink. Attatched was a note.

_Thought you would need these…_

_I wasn't sure exactly what to buy_

_But I figured you would like these_

_They smell really nice_

_I hope you like them_

_Edward _

_P.S. Come down when you're done._

He was so sweet. I grabbed one of the three bottles of shampoo and found the conditioner that went with it and then jumped in the shower.

x-x-x

"So what you're saying is that your family doesn't drink human blood… that three of you have a gift… and that your gift doesn't seem to work on me?" I said as we sat in the swing on the front porch.

"That is correct." He answered.

"Wow." I said after a moment. He had told me everything from them being vampires to when and where they were born and then reborn again. I have to say that Carlisle has an awesome history behind him.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked him.

"I want to know you." He said pointing at me.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

He then started firing off question after question about my mediocre life. He seemed very interested in everything I had to say.

I did feel self conscious about talking so much but I couldn't stop.

"It's dinner time for the human." He said standing up off the swing and helping me off of it. He then led me into the house and then to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" he said playfully.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"What do we have?"

"I don't know… come on over here and look." He laughed.

"I'm not hungry then." He laughed again. He pulled something from the fridge and displayed it to me. It was a ham and cheese sandwhich… already made.

"Alice must have known." He said placing the plat in front of me.

I started to eat the sandwich when I heard the most peculiar music coming from the living room. It was something I had never heard before. I gave Edward the most peculiar look. He just smiled and motioned for me to follow. **(A/N. watch the video on you tube… it's great… there is one with the English lyrics… and one with a bunch of teens doing the dance the guy does… I do not own Tunak Tunak Tun… that is owned by Daler Mehndi)**

**_Tunak tunak Tun  
Tunak tunak Tun  
Da Da Da_**

**_Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar  
soode dil de pukar  
Aaja karle ye pyar  
(Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar  
soode dil de pukar  
Aaja karle ye pyar)  
Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar  
soode dil de pukar  
Aaja karle ye pyar  
(Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar  
soode dil de pukar  
Aaja karle ye pyar)  
Dholna..._**

When we reached the living room Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were dancing to some foreign language song that I didn't understand. All three of them had on different colored robes and had turbans on their heads.

"Daler Mehndi… one of the few foreign artists out there that can get these three into the strange dancing moods… then again they also have thing for Bollywood… (or at least the author does)… and they will dance to that as well." Edward said laughing as we left the room.

x-x-x-x

One Week Later

"Your mother will be here in three… two… one…" Alice said as I came down the stairs.

Ding Dong

Alice opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. Dwyer, Chief Swan… and who may this be?" They brough someone with them?

"This would be Alexis Rodriguez, Bellas friend from Phoenix." My mother answered.

I started to hurry down the rest of the stairs when I missed one step and started to fall and instead of coming in contact with the floor I was in the arms of Alex.

"Again… don't kill your self in Forks." He said.

"Again… you're a flamer and you should control yourself before you start the world on fire."

"I could have let you fall… but I don't think any one would have liked that."

"Shut up, Lexi." I said laughing. "How's Bernard?" I asked.

"He's back in Mexico… something about his grandmother died or something."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "You are going to love him… Edward I mean… oh, and maybe my room."

"Bells, I should warn you…"

x-x-x-x

**Dun dun dun… a cliff hanger… I thought it appropriate… and if any one gets offended by the flamer thing I am sorry… it's only because they pick on one another…**

**Now, see that little review button down there… it's okay to click it and leave me a message…**


	5. I Now Pronounce You

I realize I am a bit of a ding dong but we will get over this! Stupid chapter numbering!

Last time…

"_He's back in Mexico… something about his grandmother died or something."_

"_Oh." Was all I could say. "You are going to love him… Edward I mean… oh, and maybe my room."_

"_Bells, I should warn you…"_

Chapter Four: I Now Pronounce You…

Bella POV

"Bells, I should warn you…" He paused and his eyes became focused on something behind me. "OH MY GOD! GUITAR HERO… THREE… LEGENDS OF ROCK!"

"Ah yes." Edward said as he came down the stairs. "One of the best ever."

"But this doesn't come out for another… few years…"

"We have connections." Edward said with a smile.

"Um, Alex…" his attention was fully on the game.

"Of course… you don't want to play the battle… it only ends in tears… especially, Knights of Cydonia by Muse… that definitely ends in tears… ask Emmett." Edward left the room for a few moments.

"Alex?" I called again. He turned around and started towards the living room. "ALEXIS LORENZO RODRIGUEZ!"

"Oh, right!" he turned to face me at once and was once again very serious. "He found out." Alex said starring directly into my eyes. He placed his hands on shoulders… for once in the time that I have known him… they were ice cold… like Edwards. "He knows about the wedding… and he's coming."

"Edward will kill him." I said as I started to sink to the floor taking Alex with me. "What will we…"

"Just be lucky I didn't kill him." Phil said from where he stood by my mother who was on the couch.

"If only I had been there, I would have taken care of this." Charlie said after a moment.

x-x-x-x

The backyard…

Edward POV

"I don't think she knows that her best friend is a vampire." I told Carlisle as we walked towards the garage.

_How could she not know?_

"He has the ability to make himself seem human." I answered. "Skin color, body heat, and to age. He's lying to her as well. He is the farthest thing from being gay known to man… but he doesn't like her in the way I do at least."

"Which you should consider a good thing. Edward… do you remember when Esme and I first came together… how I was so afraid that you would sweep her off her feet?

"Uh, no…" he was never jealous… not afraid… not even paranoid… he was the happiest person alive … figuratively… on the planet.

"Well I was… I just never let on that I thought you were a threat." Carlisle continued as we entered the garage. "Now, do you think she will like this one?"

He showed me a dark blue Audi Coupe.

"I believe she will." I said as we stared at the car.

x-x-x-x

Bella POV (The Mall)

"He's gorgeous." They all said as we walked through the mall. "Why does she get to be with him?"

"I was just reminded of the reasons I don't like going to the mall with you." I said as I followed Alexis into a baby store.

"Bells, I have got to say that you have always been just a little self conscious when we go out in public." He said as he picked up about for very expensive baby blankets.

"Alex, it's not that I'm self conscious… it's just you seem to have a lot of admiriers… and I have none."

"If you didn't have an admirer, my dear Bella, then you wouldn't be getting married in three days." He said looking at me.

"That's a pitty marriage… not one based on love and trust." I answered.

"Bella, I highly doubt that." Alex said as we started by the cribs.

"What do you mean?"

"The way he looks at you, Bells, he loves you… more than you can ever know… and you… you love him more than you let anyone believe. If you weren't attracted to him you wouldn't have said yes."

"How do you know any of this?"

"Bella, I know things. I will explain on our way home. Now, which crib are we going to get you?"

x-x-x

The wee hours before the wedding

I couldn't sleep I was too nervous and way to excited. I knew what Alex had said about Edward truly loving me to be true… and I knew I was in love with him. Why had I doubted this before… I will never know.

I sat there staring at the overly expensive wedding dress that both Alice and Alex insisted that I wear. I must admit that it is beautiful… if not ostentatious.

And as I stared at the dress, my ears were greeted with a beautiful melody that was floating up the stairs from the main floor. Some one was playing the piano. I decided that I was going to go and investigate who was playing the song. So I rose from the bed and walked out the door and down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom step I froze. I knew I wasn't supposed to see him until I was walking down the aisle. I sat on the last step with my back against the rail that faced him.

"Why are you not asleep?" He asked.

"Nerves, excitement… and I don't know." I laughed. He switched the tune.

"Well, we will make it work." Edward paused a moment in his playing and then he continued.

"I know we will make it work." Its just strange… me, Bella Swan, getting married to one of the Forks High Gods! It was almost laughable.

"You know this could be bad luck?"

"But we are not looking at one another… we are allowed to talk to one another."

"This is true. But how do you know I'm not looking at you?"

"If you were, there would be no piano playing."

"You have me there." He laughed. "Go get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright." And I stood and started up the stairs.

x-x-x

Edward POV

An hour later.

"How did she take the news, Alexis?" I asked the boy on the stairs.

"She took it quite well, actually." Alex answered. "She had no idea that I was a vampire."

"No one would unless they were one themselves." I told him.

"I guess that's true." He answered me. "Look, I only came down here to tell you… you ever harm her… if you ever upset her… I will personally kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of harming her… she is too perfect."

x-x-x

The wedding.

"Will you stop fidgeting for two seconds!" Esme said after about her tenth attempt to pin the boutonnière to my tux. "You are more nervous than Emmett was at his first wedding."

"Think calm relaxing thoughts." Jasper said from right behind me. "It will help."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Alice, escorting her down the aisle… you are the best man after all and she the matron of honor… go… your making me nervous."

"Alright. If you say so." Jasper walked off.

"Edward, that was mean." Esme chided.

x-x-x-x

Bella POV

"You're just about ready." Alice said as she applied the lip stick. "There… done." She said and shoved me in front of a mirror to look at my self.

"Wow." Was all I said… I was beautiful. The dress was gorgeous. It had off the shoulder bell sleeves and was white lined with a beautiful shade of blue. My hair was done up in a sophisticated bun with a few stray strands coming out that were curled.

My mother came up behind me and placed the veil upon my head. The veil was attached to a piece that went around the bun.

"Now, your ready." My mother said.

x-x-x

Edward POV

I stood there with the pastor waiting very patiently for the ceremony to begin. I looked out at the gathered assembly and noticed how many people were here. A majority of the Forks High School had come to the ceremony, Bellas family was in attendance, and to my dismay, as were the three old men of the Volturi. Today is going to be fun.

Then the music started. Rosalie and Emmett were the first two down the aisle followed by the flower girl and the ring bearer, both of which were Bella's cousins and behind them were Alice and Jasper. As soon as they finished coming down the aisle the song that Bella had chosen herself started up.

It was piano version of Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down. And the song fit perfectly for her and I.

Her father escorted her and she looked gorgeous. I couldn't wait to say I do. (god this cheesy)

x-x-x

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Father O'Malley asked.

"I do." I said.

He then repeated this to Bella and she also answered with I Do.

"By the State of Washington and by the powers vested within me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And then we kissed for the first time since we met three weeks ago. One moment we were kissing and the next Bella was passed out.

"Bella?" I called. Everyone had converged on us.

"Out of my way." Carlisle said as he pushed through the throng of wedding guests. When he reached us, he pulled out his smelling salts and waved them in front of Bella's nose.

"I must have forgotten to breath." She said with a slight laugh.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Her mother stammered as she took her into her arms and hugged her.

**A/N: Alright… I will try and have an update by tomorrow or Wednesday. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Oh! I hope to reach 100 reviews with in the next couple of chapters…**

**The next chapter will have some of the wedding reception in it… and an uninvited guest… and we will have an ultra sound…**

**Now should she have twins or one… and what shall it (or they) be?**


	6. One For The Money, Two For The Show

Chapter Five: One For The Money, Two For The Show

The Reception…. Bella POV

"Since the day I met Edward, I knew that he would find exactly what he was looking for. Of course none of us expected this so suddenly but as he's happy, none of us can complain. Bella is the perfect addition to the family. And for that, I welcome you! To the happy couple." Jasper raised his wine glass to the crowd and then drank it's contents. Everyone else in the room drank theirs.

Jasper sat down grinned to him self as if he were acting drunk… okay, he probably was.

"I would like to toast the lovely bride!" someone from the back of the room stood up.

"Oh, no." I said once I recognized the voice. Justin Raven Bloodgood. Who invited him…

"Edward, don't you dare try anything while we are here in every one." I whispered.

"As long as he behaves himself." Edward whispered back. "But trust me, after this he is as good as dead."

"You mean he will be dead… and before the reception is over." Alice said leaning over me and looking at Edward. "He is going to lure her out of here and try to harm her. I will offer to go with her… in his mind… he will not think any thing of it… because I am a girl and I am about smaller than she is… you will follow behind with the boys and watch him… the moment he tries to harm either one of us or if you read it or Jazz feels it… you attack."

"How do you come up with these things?" I asked looking at her.

"I know things!" She laughed tapping her head. She had a point though… she saw this comeing.

"Bella, you are the apple of any mans eye and you have captured your self a wonderful man… I hope the two of you are happy together." I looked at him and he had a very sly look on his face. "To the bride."

"To the Bride!" Everyone repeated.

"He's going to ask you how long we've been engaged… say a year… if he asks why you two were dating tell him that you weren't there on the date… you were there to hang out. He was the one who thought it was a date."

"Alright." I said. "Cause it was only the one time." I had told this to Justin before… that I was not interested in dating him… he was the one who truly thought it was a date… and even if it was I wouldn't have taken it that far.

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" his deep voice floated over to me from right across the table. The sound of it sending shivers up my spine.

"Of course you can." I said standing up and walking around the table closely followed by Alice.

"Alone, please."

"Oh so he wants to play that game instead." I heard her mutter under her breath. I turned to look at her and she was turned around smiling at Edward. Most likely telling him to follow in the shadows along with her and the other two.

Justin led me out of the building and near the trees of the never ending forest.

"So, how long have you two been engaged… it just seems so sudden that the two of you are getting married… considering you only moved here three or four weeks ago." He said as we walked.

"I have told you before that we were not on a date. You just took advantage of the situation like you did with every girl you were able to get alone… You just took it to far when I wouldn't give in to your pleading. I have been engaged for about a year now." I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back.

"Did I say you could leave?"

"Did you honestly think I would let her talk to you by herself?" Edward said as he stepped out from the shadows. "Release her."

"Why?"

"If you know whats good for you would listen." Jasper said as he followed.

"Why should I listen to the two of you anyways?"

"Maybe cause one of them happens to be her husband and the other…. Including myself… happen to be her brothers in law… now let her go." Emmett said as he stepped out from behind Jasper.

Justin released my hair the moment his eye caught sight of Emmett. I fell to the ground and watched as the boys attacked him… or rather just tore him in half… how the hell do we explain this… oh never mind… a bear attack…

x-x-x

"Bella, are you alright?" were the first words to register in my mind. I didn't know what had just happened… all I knew was that I was laying in a huge pile of white fabric.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You… Bella… stay with us!" Edward sounded so far away. It was then that I smelled it… blood… almost everywhere.

"Get me inside… please…" I said. The smell was making me nauseous and I knew I was about to pass out again. He picked me up and ran me inside the hall. He set me down carefully and I smiled at him. "We need to get back in there… of course if I were you… I'd change… the last thing we need is for some one to ask why your covered in blood… especially Charlie… Now hurry… I have to get in there to dance with my father!" I checked myself and noticed that I was miraculously not covered in anything… not even dirt.

"Bella! I have been looking every where for you!" Alex said as he came running out of the main hall.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom." I said.

"Their ready for your dance with your father… come on!" He grabbed my hand and started to run with me behind him.

We entered the room and my father stood in the middle of the dance floor and he held his hand out to me waiting for the dance to begin. Once I reached the middle of the floor he pulled me into position.

"Sorry, but I chose the song… it's not the traditional song." He said. _What is the traditional song for this?_ I thought to myself.

Then the song started. _Ready, Set, Don't Go _By Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus. (which people… come on we all know … I do not own this one either… look I will let you know when I own something!)

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Theres nothin' left to pack_

"I didn't know you liked country?" I said as he spun me around.

"I don't… but this just seemed to fit. I heard at the station the other day… one of the guys was playing the country station or something." He said.

_Aint no room for me in that car  
Even if she asks me to tag along  
Gotta gotta be strong_

_(Gotta gotta be strong)_

_I'm at the startin line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

As we danced I noticed Edward in the doorway watching me. His angelic face was smiling. My mother was crying her eyes out and Phil held her in his arms.

_She's waitin' on my blessins  
Before she hits that open road,  
Baby get ready,_

_Ohh Im ready_

_Get set,  
Don't go._

_Looks like things are fallin in place_

_Feels like theyre fallin apart  
Im paintin this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew_

_This is where you don't say  
What you want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to  
But I wont get in the way  
Of her and her dream  
And spreadin her wings_

_I'm ready to flyyyyy!_

_(CHORUS)(BILLY RAY:)  
She's waitin' on my blessins_

_before she hits that open road,_

_gotta hit that open road_

_Baby get ready,  
Get set,  
Don't go_

_Don't goooo!_

_(CHORUS)_

_Im at the startin line of the rest of my life  
As ready as Ive ever been_

_Youll be alrighttt!_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
Ill be okkkk!_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road,  
Baby get ready,_

_Oh oh ooooohhh_

_Get set,  
Please Don't go  
Dont go_

_Lemme go know_

_Hmmmm Dont go_

_Ill be alright  
Ill be okkkkk  
Know that Ill  
Be thinkin of you  
Each and every dayyyyy_

_Shes gotta do what shes gotta do_

After we finished it was time for Edward and I's first dance (wait isn't that supposed to come first… oh well) which was to _Stuttering_ By Bens Brother. And after that we danced the night away.

x-x-x-x

One month later (I don't want to hear it… they can't go on a honeymoon until later… much later…and it's technically March… February is such a short month… seventeen weeks along)

The Hospital

"This might be a little cold." Carlisle said as he squeezed some gel like thing onto my stomach. He then started to do the ultra sound. He smiled as he did this.

"Why are we in such happy spirits?" I asked.

"Well, it seems like you are going to have twins!" he said with a smile. "Do you want to know what they are?" he asked. He looked up at Edward who was smiling with pride… and he didn't make these.

"Yes." I said imeadiately. I looked to Edward to see what his answer would be.

"Yes." He answered.

"Boy and girl." He answered. "And as of a due date… which we should have discussed a few times… will be about August twentieth."

x-x-x

at the house

Esme POV

"I know what she's having! I know what she's having!" Alice sang as she came into the kitchen where I was creating a beautiful floral arrangement.

"Alice, don't ruin it for her." I said as I placed a black rose into the vase.

"She already knows! But she will tell everyone when they get home!" she said excitedly.

"At least your not going to ruin the surprise." I said as I finished with the flowers. I took the vase and placed it in the middle of the kitchen table. "How about them sleeping in the same room… is that going to happen anytime soon?" How I loved to pry in my sons life.

"With in the next two weeks… she will go to him… considering she doesn't know that he watches her at night… but that's besides the point. Well! I have a nursery to design! I have to go shopping… OH JASPER!" she skipped out of the kitchen. "Lets go my dear… we have to go to Apostrophe!"

_That girl is so energetic. It amazes me._

"We're home!" Bella called as she and Edward walked in the door. I came around the partition and saw the glowing mother to be!

"So, how was your visit?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Riveting." Bella said as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. I joined her.

"Well." I said.

"Alice didn't tell you… did she?"

"Nope. Not a word." I lied.

"Twins! A boy and A girl." She answered.

"I can't wait." I said. "They will be beautiful!"

"Of course they will be… they are Bella's." Edward said beaming.

"I'm going to go take a nap!" Bella said popping up and starting up the stairs.

**A/N: Okay… lets all get over the fact that I didn't give a reaction to the disapparance of Justin… he really wasn't at all that important… just be happy he's dead. Alex will return! I may make him a permenant character I think… you guys seem to like him…**

**And they were married in late January. By the time rolled around, it was a little easier for Carlisle to tell her what she was having… cause at seventeen weeks it is pretty much set in stone. (no pun intended)**

**Sorry about skipping that month but nothing much happens… not until they are in the same room… so please bare with me…**

**Now starts the hormones… and sending Edward to do things… YAY!**

**Oh... I just saw this on the news... a cow fell from a cliff in Washington State and landed on a couples car... the poor thing had to be put down... but still... cows falling from the sky... how random!**

**Oh… I might have a job soon… I have an interview on Tuesday! Hope I get it!**

**Now, I am going to give you an offer you can't refuse… give me those reviews** **or no updates… I only need thirty to reach one hundred! Lol! Love you guys!**


	7. Cravings With A Side Of Mood Swings

Chapter Six: Cravings With A Side Of Mood Swings

The Thriftway

Edward POV

I looked down at the list that Bella had given me and grimaced. On the list were some weird things… one of those things being… sour cream…

Now I know that's not weird but she had put down specific brands of things… and this store didn't have any of it. None! I whipped out my cell phone and phoned my darling wife.

"Hello?" her sweet voice rang over the line.

"Darling, none of what you want is in this store."

"So get your vampiric ass on a plane… fly to Phoenix and GET IT!" the line went dead.

x-x-x

Bella POV

"Why the hell did he even bother to call?" I asked Alice. I was clearly annoyed… but I knew that it was over something really stupid.

"Bella, he ws just clearly trying to tell you that the store did not have what you were looking for… you were the one who went off on him."

"Are you saying that I'm a terrible wife?" I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes.

"No!" Alice said immediately. "He is clearly going out of his boundries by calling you."

"SO your saying that it was wrong of him to call me at all?"

"NO!" she said quickly. "Bella, now please don't blow up on me, but you are really unstable in this condition."

"I know." I put my head in my hands and started to cry. "Why do I even bother?"

"Jasper, A little help here!" Alice called. I looked up the moment she said it and Jasper was already in front of us.

"You want me… to help with that?" He asked pointing at me.

"Yes." Alice said after a moment.

"I would do anything for Bella… but I won't do that. I may be an empath, Alice, but I don't fare well with pregnant women… sorry Bella."

"It's alright." I had stopped crying and was now laughing. It was cute… the Meatloaf reference. (for those of you who don't know who Meatloaf is he was a music artist in 1980's… very popular… my mother listened to him… he was in the Spice World movie back in what I believe was '97. He still does some stuff… just not popular… except with people like my mom!)

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edward number hoping he wasn't about to get on a plane to Phoenix.

"Yes my dear?" he said as he answered.

"Get whatever you can… I could care less about the brands." I said. "And while your out get some tacos."

"Yes, Bella." He said. "I love you."

"I'll see you when you get home." I said as I hung up.

x-x-x-x

Two Hours later

Living Room

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_1) Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,_

_she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,_

_2) Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_[Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_3) Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum_

_Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera_

_4) Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_[Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

(I do not own the Numa Numa Song (aka Ma Ya Hi by: Lucas Prata) I will give the translation to anyone who would like it)

I swayed with the beat of the song for something to do… for I was bored and Edward was not home yet. I knew this song in English but I didn't have it with me so I decided to deal with what I had which was Edward personal cd collection.

I was bored. There was nothing to do so I decided to change the cd. I picked the first cd my hand landed on out of the pile that was sitting on the table… this pile of cds belonged to Jasper and he told me to listen to them if I wanted.

I popped in the cd with out bothering to look at the artist. I waited for it to load and then I hit play.

_Bell bottoms were really cool.  
Cuttin' class an' skippin' school.  
I 'member packin' that ol' fishin' pole.  
Skinny-dippin' at a swimmin' hole.  
Back light, red lights an' strobe lights too,  
Were all the rage for me an' you.  
Only one thing I miss more than that:  
I want my mullet back._

_I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
ZZ Top, they're playin' loud.  
A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, an' that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back._

(I don't own I want My Mullet Back by Billy Ray Cyrus)

x-x-x

Edward POV

I walked in the door and saw Bella dancing around the living room to Billy Ray Cyrus's I Want My Mullet Back. She was so cute attempting to do an air guitar and failing miserably… I chuckled to my self and then decided to say something.

"I didn't know you liked the sounds of Billy Ray Cyrus." I said as I walked towards the door that led to the kitchen. She followed me.

"So what did we get?" She asked as I set the bags down on the table. She started to unload the bags and put things in the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Well, I stopped at Taco Bell and bought some tacos… and then we have all of your listed items… and I also bought you a box of Zebra Cakes."

"YES!" She practically screamed as she went through all the bags and found the box. She then grabbed the bag of tacos and was out of sight. She could go pretty fast for a human.

"Bella, you need to take it easy… it was a good thing I was coming down the stairs." I heard Carlisle say in the other room. He entered the kitchen and looked at me with a look of disapproval.

"What she was just carrying is not very healthy for her or the babies." Carlisle said as he started to help me put away the groceries. "Niether is this…. Or this… or this… what is this?" He held up a box of Oreo Cakesters.

"I have no clue… it's something new apparently… it says so on the box." I said as I watched him read the nutrition facts.

"And these are not good for her." He looked up at me. "Why?"

"Everything I bought was on the list she gave me… I had to get them… I mean… I called her and she yelled at me… then about ten minutes later she called me and told me she was sorry… Carlisle, I'm at my wits end… she is so demanding!"

"Welcome to married life." Was all he said before he started laughing.

"What?" I asked not bothering to read his mind.

"It's nothing." Carlisle said placing the gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Edward?" I heard her call. "Get me a waffle. With syrup… and strawberries… and whip cream… and some little sprinkles on top of that… a cherry… oh and some chocolate milk!"

"What are sprinkles?" Carlisle asked as he picked up the bottle of sprinkles and went to put them away.

"Those!" I said as I grabbed them…

x-x-x-x

"Carlisle says this stuff isn't good for you." I said as I placed the waffle in front of her.

"I know… if I could eat food that was not bad for me I would eat it… speaking of which… could you get me a banana!"

"Of course." I said and left the room.

x-x-x-x

Carlisle POV

A week later

"I don't care!" She screamed at me. "I want this… or rather… they want this… now give me the damn jelly donuts!"

"Bella, now you need to calm down… you are acting like a lunatic."

"Now I'm crazy and fat!" she started to cry.

"Edward will be home soon… maybe you should go wait for him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Bella… please." She started to advance on me, backing me into a corner. "Now… lets think about this… do you really want to hurt me?" (do you really want to make me cry… oh sorry! Lol)

"No!" she said after a moment and retreating to one of the kitchen chairs. "I have no idea what is wrong with me half the time. Ooooh! Pickles."

Okay… that was random.

x-x-x

**A/N: Okay… I know this was a rather random chapter… but I am going to try and make this work… with out Edward having to do everything… or Bella blowing up at only Edward…**

**Oh, I will start taking name suggestions I need a good girl name and boy name… if you have already sent me a name idea great… resend it! If you have a new one let me know!**

**Now… heres the trick… press that button that says review and maybe in a few days you will see a pm in your mail box! Lol!**


	8. The Doctors In The Corner and She Loves

Okay, look… I'm going at my own pace with this fanfic… so please bear with me…

Chapter Seven: The Doctor In The Corner and She Loves Me

Carlisle POV

Back in my day if a woman ever spoke to a man like that she would have burned. I have never in my life ever been assaulted like that. Esme was never like that… well then again I didn't know her when she was pregnant… are they all like this.

Of course they are all like this... why else would they annoy the hell out of the men that are married to... I mean... I have heard of men putting their wifes in asylums for acting the way they do until they give birth. Well, they don't any more... but back in they day they had to of... At least thats what I'm thinking. But truthfully, are they really all liek this?

"Apparently." Edward said as he walked into my office. "I need you to help me." He was on edge… like he was a recovering alcoholic or something. He sat down in the chair opposite my desk and stared me straight into the eyes. He was obviously perturned by something.

"What may I do for you my son?" I said leaning back in my office chair intertwining my fingers. I knew that this would give the immpression that I was a psychiatrist and not a surgeon but you did what you had to get the boy to open up to you. "Is this pertaining to Bella?"

"Tell me how to woo her… please! I love her… I tell her that on a daily basis… and she never says it back…" Okay… obviously this entire situation is driving him to the edge for he is acting like Emmett when Emmett fights with Rose and wants to get on her good side. "I'm wigging out!" Okay… that was new… didn't know that was apart of his vocabulary. "You do realize I can hear you… right?" he snapped.

"Try taking her out on dates, Edward… it may help… take her to a movie and then maybe out to dinner…" I suggested. "She may like that… take her on a picnic… a moonlit walk… Show her that place you love so much… you will have to carry her… but that will show her the romantic that you are. Do little things for her." He went to interrupt me. "Other than the things she asks you to do. Show her that you love her… Do you not remember how it was with Esme and I?"

"Of course I remember… it took you almost a year to get her to trust you and then a week to make her fall in love with you."

"She's trying to trust you… to be sure you are not like him." I said. "Be lucky she has decided to stay in your room now… you were lucky for that. She's five months along… so that gives you four months to get her to trust you… for if she trusts you enough by then… she will trust you enough to help her with the babies."

"Thanks Carlisle." He said after he sat there and thought about what I said. He stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"And Edward?" I called. He turned around. "Port Angeles isn't a bad place to run errands." He nodded and left the room. And I knew that I was going to have a day of peace.

x-x-x

Edward POV

I knocked ever so lightly on our bedroom door before I walked in and as I did I noticed her sitting on the couch with one of her many books in hand.

"Bella." I called softly. She looked up for one moment and then turned back to her book. "Bells, could I ask you something?"

_She's going to say yes Edward… stop taking it so slow! For Christs sake! Jasper was much faster than you!_ Alice thought.

"You could ask me anything." Bells said putting the book down.

"Would you like to go with me into Port Angeles, I have some errands to run for Esme and Carlisle… and I thought you'd like to accompany me."

"Sure. Just let me change." She said.

"You look wonderful!" I said after a moment. And she did. Her hair was down around shoulders and the tips rested on her stomach which was showing… not much but it was slightly obvious… within the next few weeks it would be quite difficult to hide the fact that she was pregnant…

She had risen up from the sofa and walked over to the closet. She disappeared and then emerged about five minutes later fully dressed. She wore a blue v-neck sweater and a long khaki skirt.

"That blue looks exquisite with you skin, Bella." I said as she approached me.

"Thank you." She stopped in front of me and I just stared down at her reveling in her beauty. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Just about. Let me grab the camera." I stepped around her.

"Why?" She asked. I felt her gaze follow me towards the dresser.

"Well, I would like to take photos of my beautiful glowing wife!" I grabbed the camera and we started out of the bedroom.

x-x-x

"How about a movie?" I asked as I parked the car.

"Don't we have to run some errands for Esme?" She asked.

"We have all day." I said as I quickly made my way over to her door and opened it for her. "Now, how about that movie?"

"Sure." She placed her hand in mine and I helped her out of the car. She didn't let go as we started towards the theater.

"What do you want to see?" I asked. (okay, since I don't remember the name of movies from the year this is supposed to take place we will go with what came out this year!)

"Hairspray?" (again… I don't remember when that came out… so deal with it!) She looked up at me with those wide brown eyes that I loved so much.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I said as we approached the ticket booth. "Two for Hairspray, please."

"That will be twelve fifty sir." The kid behind the glass said as he pulled up the tickets. He handed them over. "Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you." I said taking the tickets and then escorting Bella in to the theater.

It wasn't long after the movie started that Bella's head was resting on my shoulder watching the movie. I moved her drink over to my cup holder and then moved the cup holder seat divider so that she could rest more comfortably on me. I then wrapped my arm around her.

"Are you comfortable?" I whispered.

"Yes." She answered.

After the movie we went for a walk on the boardwalk for it was a cloudy day. Every so often I would have her stop and pose so that I could take a picture of her.

"Why don't we get a picture of the two of us?" She asked after about the tenth picture.

"Alright." I said looking around for another person who could take a picture of us. It was then that I noticed the photographer for the _Port Angeles Times_ taking pictures of St. Michaels Church. "Excuse me Bella, I am going to ask that man if he wouldn't mind taking our picture."

"Hurry back." She called as I started towards the man.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I asked as I approached.

"Yes, young man?" He said as he snapped another picture of old church.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking pictures of my wife and I?" I said.

_I don't have time for this._ His thoughts rang.

"I will pay you generously for your time." I said. I pulled out a few hundreds from my wallet and counted it. "How about a thousand?" I asked.

"A thousand dollars? Are you out of you mind young man…" it wasn't a no… it was shock that colored his tone.

"I am completely serious." I said as I handed him the money.

"No, I couldn't take so much from you…" he tried to refuse the cash.

"No, take it." I told him and he obliged. "There are photographers that would want so much more." I slipped in another thousand with out him even realizing.

"Alright."

We walked back over to where Bella waited for me. I handed him the camera and he refused it.

"No, I will take the picture with this… The office is only a few blocks from here and I can develop them there." He said with a smile. "It's the least that I could do."

Bella and I stood next to each other and smiled. He then had us pose differently each time. Once we held hands while staring intently into one another's eyes. One where I stood behind her with my hands resting over hers, which were resting on her stomach, my head rested on her shoulder. Then, in the same position, he had us look at each other and then kiss. We took several more photos and then decided we had enough.

"Thank you." I said as he gave us the envelope of the hundred or so pictures many of which were eight by tens (or the largest photo you get when you order your school pictures). He even developed all the pictures of Bella. "You have a wonderful evening Mr. Saunders."

"You're quite welcomed, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He smiled again and then we left.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" I asked as we left the building.

"Yes, we are hungry." She laughed. I led her to a small Italian restaurant called Bella Italia were she ate Mushroom Ravioli.

x-x-x-x

That Night

"Are you comfortable?" I asked as she laid there on the bed.

"Yes." She said. She patted the empty side of the bed as I shut the light off. I lied down beside her and she turned over to look at me. "Thank you so much for today."

"Your welcome… Esme is going to have a field day tonight putting all those pictures in frames." I said as I caressed her face.

"I love you." She said ever so softly as she started to drift off to sleep. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, my Bella. I always will." I kissed her forehead. Jasper had been telling me for over a month that Bella loved me… that the feelings were there, but that she was not ready to say anything.

Esme had told me the same thing… only Bella had told her about loving me… but that she wasn't sure if it was okay to say anything quite yet. I never thought that it would be tonight. I know it had nothing to do with what happened earlier in the day. Maybe she has just accepted the fact that I love her more than she could possibly know. I wasn't sure.

x-x-x

Carlisle's Office

Esme POV

"Carlisle, when women are pregnant they go through weird changes in their bodies… hormones run amuck and we usually take everything out on the people around us… I was the same way." I finished in a quiet voice.

"I know how women act when their pregnant." He said slamming his fist down on the kitchen table. "I am a doctor for love of God."

"Carlisle… you never had to live with a pregnant woman, and you know that!" I said as I stood up and glared at him.

"Esme, she backed me into a corner!" He whined. "She was yelling at me… I have never experienced anything so scary in my entire life!"

"GROW A BACK BONE CULLEN!" I yelled as I left the room. Okay, sympathy mood swings do exist. I just yelled at my husband for something really stupid.

"Are we alright, Esme?" Jasper said as he entered the house. "You seem, on edge."

"I just yelled at Carlisle. I have never yelled at him like that before. Jasper, you have to sort this family out… we are all acting like Bella."

"Fine! I'll sort out the emotions… but I can't do anything for Bella… the reason for that is it's all brought on so quickly with her… I can't work that fast… I'll have an emotional melt down if I try."

"Alright." I said. I sat down on the couch and noticed a very thick envelope on the coffee table. I looked at it and laughed quietly to myself.

_To Esme,_

_May this keep you busy tonight_

_For you will need a lot of wooden _

_Squares and lots of wall and mantel _

_Space._

_Love,_

_Edward and Bella_

I opened the envelope and pulled out all the contents. They were all pictures of Edward and Bella, either alone or together. They were gorgeous. Many of them were in black and white, others were in sepia, and of course color.

"Carlisle… why are you hiding in a corner?" I heard Alice laugh.

"I wasn't hiding I was looking for lightbulbs."

"Right, and I'm just in here for a late night snack... please... if your hiding from Bella, I'll have you know she's asleep and won't be yelling at you for anything. So stop acting like your two and afraid of the boogy man... honestly... you are acting so strange these days! I have never seen you like this!" As she finished she entered into the sitting area and stood right beside me.

Then we heard something break. We both looked at eachother and laughed.

"No! I was looking for light bulbs!" Carlisle said coming out of the kitchen with a a broken light bulb in his hand.

"You just broke that bulb, Carlisle." Alice said after she composed herself.

"The light bulbs are in the top floor hall closet Carl… you should know that by now." I called.

"Oh, right, I knew that!" He called as he ran past me and up the stairs.

"Chicken!" Alice called after him. "Don't let the big old mean momma get you."

"Alice… that was uncalled for." I said looking through all the pictures.

"What are those?" Alice asked with the curiosity of a three-year-old child.

"Like you don't know." I said.

"Actually, I don't, for your information." She smiled and sat down beside me. "Wow, how did they get all of these done?" I chuckled lightly and looked at her a moment. I then handed her the stack i had just gone through so that she could look through them.

"I have no idea. But I love them. Question is, where am I going to put them all… I can't put them all up." I held up the last eight by tens and smiled as I looked into the pairs eyes. Bella finally looked content in his arms. To be honest, she looked the most content here. This is the photo that says they love each other.

The photo was a close up of the couple. Edwards head rested on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. She held on to his arms with both hands. The ocean background made the the photo seems alive.

"Photo album…. Best solution. The big ones frame… the rest put in a photo album… that's what Jazz and I do when we get photo happy and want to keep them with out keeping them on the computer. Wow… I love this… Edward and Bella did their own version of that famous WWII kiss. The one that is every where! They are so cute together."

"Yes, they are." I sighed and stood up to find the photo albums.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: Okay, I know what your going to say… she said I love you so quickly… not in retrospect. Remember… they got together in January… and she said I love you in March… that wasn't that quickly… almost three months of her living with them as well. So, no complaints on that! Photo thing was random I know… and I know that in actuality that a News paper photographer wouldn't have been there… but it worked for the story plus he wouldn't have even taken the photographs… but if you pay someone enough… they will.**

**Oh, and if you want to see that famous WWII photo, click the home page button on my author profile… and feel free to pm me on my home page or add me… I don't care!**

**Okay! So what did you all think? I must know so do me a favor and press that button that says review.**


	9. Names and Toy Races

Chapter Eight: Names and Toy Races

Bella POV

"We have to choose names for these two." I said into the phone as I spoke to Alex. I sat there on the bed watching out the window.

"Bells, you have plenty of time to come up with names." He chuckled into the phone. "So, where's Edward?"

"He's hunting with the boys." I answered. "I'm here with Esme and Alice. Rosalie is out in the garage working on her car. I am actually supposed to be getting ready to go shopping with Alice… We are going to some more baby things… oh the joy!" I laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering, could I get you the cribs?"

"I guess." I said.

"BELLA!" Alice called.

"Sorry, Alexis, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright!"

x-x-x

"So Alex wants to buy the second crib… he bought the first one… now he wants to get the second one… I just couldn't tell him no." I said as Alice and I left Baby Outfitters (if that is a real store I will crap myself).

"Let him. He's going to be apart of their lives… as their uncle…. Not godfather but an uncle." Alice said after a few moments.

"So whose the god father Alice?" I asked. She took a turn at the light and sped down the deserted street.

"Jasper, of course…. Now have you decided on a god mother?" she asked slyly. She already knew it was going to be her… why keep her waiting.

"You of course!" I said laughing. She stopped at the red light and then turned right, into the parking lot of the mall.

"We're here." Alice said excitedly. I looked out the window to find out where here was.

"Borders?" I said.

"We are here to pick up the biggest baby name book known to man." She said with a smile.

"Oh dear."

x-x-x

The Next day

"The name of the game… is well… name game!" Carlisle called as we all sat on the floor in a circle. "Now the object of the game is to say your name and then something that has the same first letter as your name… there are no repeats… and you have to say every persons name and thing that went before you… if you fail you are out and you must come up with one girl and one boy name. Write that down on a piece of paper and put it in this hat! Understood?"

"I already decided on names." I said now that I knew what was up. My back was against Edward for he had me in front of him.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I decided on Gavin Matthew Masen and Elizabeth Esme Caia."

"Elizabeth was my mothers name." Edward said softly.

"I … didn't know." I said.

"It's alright… I like the name." Edward said into my ear.

"Gavin?" Alex asked. "Wasn't that like Carlisle's father name?"

"Yes it was." Carlisle said. "How did you even know that?"

"I can read a persons history." Alex answered. "I don't always get the names but I do get the right history!"

"multi talented… just wonderful!" I said as I tried to stand up. Edward was up in an instant, causing me to fall backwards and then he helped me up. "I'm a balloon."

"No, your not." Edward said after a moment of quiet laughter.

"We'll be getting a message from the dogs in 3… 2… 1…"

Ding Dong 

"I'll get the door." Edward disappeared from my side for two seconds and then returned.

"They have sent us video message." Alice said as Edward walked over to the television and popped in the tape.

Well they encourage your complete cooperation.  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how.  
And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while.

So give them blood, blood,  
Gallons of the stuff,  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood.

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming that I'm such an awful fk (thank you).

I gave you blood, blood.  
Gallons of the stuff.  
I gave you all that you could drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood.  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love.

"Hello Leeches Family!" I never knew that Tye Pennington was a dog? What? "Just kidding! Ha ha… I was told to remind you about the treaty…" The boy in the video looked very familiar… like a childhood friend that I had once had until he became involved in things that I once thought dangerous to his health… this would only mean that the fairytales I was told as child while at his house where true… "…Bite the girl…. And a full out war will rain upon your house. Goodnight." And then the video went dead.

"Well that was entertaining." Alice said after a moment. "I mean… she's been with us since January… and they decide to send us a video now… in April… are they on crack."

"You can tell the future… you tell us." I said grownign irritated.

"Oh god turning! Esme hide me." Carlisle said hiding behind his wife.

"Honestly Carlisle what the hell is she going to do to you!" Esme said walking away from her husband and heading in the kitchen. "Honestly… he's made of stone and she's just a human girl what could possibly happen." She mumbled to her self.

"You know, I have some work to do, I'll be in my office."

"Hey, Carlisle?" Esme said walking out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hands.

"Yes dear." He had paused mid step.

"What are you going to do when she goes into labor and you have to deliver them… I mean she'll be a lot worse."

"Who said I had do it?"

"I'm not going to do it." Edward said.

"What about Dr. Snow?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I said. "I want you to deliver them… I will settle for nothing less."

"Since when… Theres no way out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" Edward and I both said.

"Just face your fears Carlisle." Alice said walking behind her father and placing him in front of me. "She is not some ravonous dog ready to pounce the moment she gets… she is just a pregnant woman with mood swings."

"You're right. I am acting like a child." Carlisle said after a moment.

"You could say that." Esme said leaving the room yet again.

x-x-x

Later

"I wish they were yours." I said softly. I was lying in bed right next to Edward. His one hand rested on my stomach. His thoumb was stroking my stomach softly.

"It would never happen. I am unable to have children. Though, I do wish the same thing." He then wrapped his arms around me and then nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You have no idea as to how wonderful you smell." He chuckled.

"It's an off day when I don't get someone telling me how edible smell."

"Bella, you are so absurd." He chuckled kissing my neck.

I slowly turned over to face him, he froze the instant I started moving.

"Bella, you know what that does to me."

"Yes, and you know exactly what you do to me."

"Yours could cost you your life."

"Edward, I love you." I knew it would calm him down some. It always did but I knew it was wrong to say it when he was like this.

"As do I." He answered.

"You love yourself…. Or me?" I joked.

"Both actually." He smile and leaned in towards me. The scent of his breath making me swoon. "But to be brutally honest, I love you much more."

He then leaned in and kissed me gently. It was I who attempted to deepen it. It was I who wanted more. It was I who positioned us on my back. It was I who unbuttoned his shirt and it was I who pulled it from his body. And it was I who stopped myself.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He layed there half on top of me half on the bed. "I have no idea what came over me." I said.

"It's alright. It normal. Pregnant women go through many phases during this time and what just happened was quite normal." He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Your trying to put a doctor spin on it Edward." I said. I must have blushed because he smiled. He ran his one hand over my hair and layed beside me again. "It's not just that… but I just don't think that its good for the babies or us… not until I become…" we never said the word… there was no reason to say vampire.

"It's quite safe for them… but in our case… maybe we should wait." He pulled me closer to him yet again. I layed my head on his shoulder and then drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x

May

"Okay! We are going to have crib off!" Renee said as I entered the house with Edward right behind me. My mother decided that it would be fun to stay for the last trimester of my pregnancy.

"Mother, what is a crib off?" I asked.

"The men are going to compete against one another to build a crib…"

"We only have two mom." I said waddleing (ha ha ha sorry… it's a funny word) over to the couch.

"So it's between… Carlisle and Edward!" she just chose at random. The look on Carlisle's face was priceless!

"I have never built one of these before." Carlisle said staring at the instructions. Charlie walked into the house at that very moment.

"Niether had I! But I managed!" Charlie said laughing as he gave his coat to Esme who was the first to great him.

"Come on Mr. Ducks! You have to cross the finish line! You have to! You can't let Emo Boy and Strong Hold win! Come one Mr. Ducks!" Alex yelled. I went over to see what the hell was going on. In the middle of a tape drawn circle (you know a circle made with tape for those of you who don't know) were two paper cups set up on either end both of which had little flags stating start and finish. In between those were a walking flippy dog (you know.. the dog that walks a few paces, barks, stops and then flips), A wind up penguin, and chattering teeth. Each were labeled. The dog was Mr. Ducks, the chattering teeth were strong hold and the penguin was emo boy.

Emo boy crossed the finish line.

"And Emo boy wins by a landslide… good job Jasper!" I said walking away and shaking my head.

"stupid flipping dog!" Alex said.

"Okay, this is the baby shower that your grandparents insisted that we have!" Edward said into a video camera.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I approached. "Aren't you supposed to be building a crib?"

"Ah, your mommy has come to yell at daddy! She's good at that!" he said into the camera.

"Will you even show up on that thing?" I said taking it from him.

"Yes, Bella, of course I will." He stated. "And we are doing this tape as a gift to them on their eighteenth birthday. No point it at your stomach." I handed him the camera. "Or I could do it…" he positioned the camera so that it was facing my stomacb. "And there you guys are… both of you are inside that! Six months ago you weren't even thought of!"

"Edward, stop!" I said. "I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Sorry dear." He said and then turned the camera on himself. "Maybe now is the time to tell you that I am not your biological father… your father was an ass and did something he shouldn't have to mommy… I came along and married her and am now your father!"

"Edward! I hope you plan on editing that out of the video you idiot!" I screamed. "You're an ass! They never need to know about that." I was now crying.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He tried to hug me, I only pulled away from him and went upstairs. Not wanting him to see me like that… but still why would he do that.

I don't know how long I was up there for but after a bit I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away, Edward." I said.

"Bella, It's mom and Esme, could we come in?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said I was standing by the back wall which was a giant window staring down into the yard.

"He doesn't mean it Bella. He erased it." Esme said as they came in.

"If your two are here to apologize for him I don't want to hear it…"

"Come down stairs… we have presents for you to open."

I obliged even though I didn't want to. I didn't quite see the point… it was all going to baby stuff anyways.

"Alright."

x-x-x

A/N: Okay The Next Chapter is going to have some surprises!

Need more reviews! I reached 100 now I want 150 (reviews are like drugs!)


	10. Early

I forgot to mention in the last chapter… I don't own Blood by M.C.R.

Chapter Nine: Early

June 20

Bella POV

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alex, Emmett and Alice had all gone hunting for the weekend and I was left with Jasper and the occasional visits my mother made during the day. She was spending her time talking to old friends in the town that she had fled so many years ago. But today she would be at Charlies.

"Alright, Jasper, I'm going by Charlie's, I'll see you in a bit." I called as I left the house.

"Alright." He said from somewhere in the house.

I left the house and I stepped into Edwards Volvo. He demanded that I use his car when he wasn't home. So I did… I liked the way it rode anyways.

"So how is life at the Cullens?" My father asked as I walked in the door.

"Wonderful." I said.

"That's good." Charlie said as I sat down on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" he asked.

"Some water." I said. "Wheres mom?"

"She went to the store." He answered. "She'll be back in bit."

"Oh." I answered. "And I'll take a peanut butter sandwhich."

"Let me check the list that Carlisle gave me."

_You have got to be kidding me. _I thought to myself.

"Yes, that seems fine." Charlie said from the kitchen.

He reentered the family room and handed me the water and the sandwhich. I promptly placed the plate on my stomach and then held the water.

"I learned this one about a week ago." I said smiling.

My mother came running into the house and nearly screamed with joy when she saw me.

"BELLA!" she exclaimed as she sat down beside me and hugged me. "I knew you would come over today!"

"Mom, I was here yesterday… remember." Lord she could be so forgetful.

x-x-x

Jasper POV

It was eight thirty when Alice called and demanded that I go find Bella… for something bad had happened. Something about the car stalling and some type of accident… I wasn't sure… she said everything in a rush. I did catch that they were headed to the hospital.

I arrived at one of the only railroad crossings in Forks and what I saw was terrifying. A freight train had collided with the Volvo and the smoke that rose from it suggested that it was going to blow at any given moment.

I immediately ran and pulled Bella from the wreckage. She was completely covered in blood and it took all I had not to attack her. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the woman answered.

"There's been a horrible accident." I yelled into the phone. My panic level was rising as I spoke and carried Bella away from the inferno. I had pulled us far enough away that the explosion wouldn't bother us. "We were hit by a train!"

"What is your location?"

"Seventh and Main, in Forks."

"An ambulance is one it's way. How badly are you injured?"

"I think my sister-in-law has gone into premature labor due to the blow… she's not responding though."

"Alright, we will alert the local hospital. I'll stay on the line with you until someone has arrived."

"Thank you." I breathed. "Come on Bella, stay with me." Her breathing had slowed considerably and I knew that if they didn't hurry she would be gone… or I would be forced to do something that Edward would kill me for later. But at the rate at which things were happening… Bella would be a vampire within the week.

x-x-x

Carlisle POV

"It doesn't look good." I said as I exited out to the emergency waiting room. Renee was in hysterics in Esmes arms. Edward had his head in his hands mumbling about how he shouldn't have left her. Charlie sat in his chair holding a cup of coffee trying to keep calm. Alice was busy trying to comfort Jasper who was beating himself up for letting her go alone.

"Jazz, it's not your fault. How could you have possibly known that this would happen?"

"I didn't get there in time… had I just been a minute earlier, we wouldn't be in this predicament." He felt responsible.

"Is she going to make it?" Edward asked the moment he finally looked up at me.

I shook my head in response. "No, I don't think so…" I looked at him a moment.

_I delivered the babies because I had to, if I hadn't they would have died. They will survive but as for Bella, I'm waiting for your call Edward, I know you love her… I will bite her so that she lives… we don't have much time… we will tell her parents that she didn't make it… and neither did the babies…_

At that Edward rose and walked over to me.

"I'll do it." He said very quietly so no one could hear him but my family and myself. Her parents knew nothing of what was going on. "Go and check on her… then come back and say that we can go see her one at a time and say that I go first."

"Alright."

"Then after I go in after about twenty minutes just come out here and tell them she passed and that you were unable to get her back… they don't know that you delivered the babies." He said. He then turned around and went back to his seat.

I turned on my heel and went back to the room in which Bella laid fighting for her life.

x-x-x

Esme POV

This is the worst I have ever felt in my life… I think part of it has to do with Jasper… but still… this shouldn't have happened. At least Edward has agreed to save her. Carlisle reentered the waiting room and we all looked up this time.

"Edward, could I speak to you a moment in my office." My husband said. This was it. Edward was going to do this now.

Edward rose fluidly from his seat and walked with Carlisle toward his office. When they were sure that no one was truly paying any attention they veered towards Bellas room.

It was an agonizing two hours. Apparently the original plan didn't work… that or they were trying to make it look good. Carlisle was the only doctor on the floor. He had sent Dr. Snow with the infants. I held my breath waiting for my husband to return when I heard an agonizing scream come from Edward.

"BELLA! NO!" Everyone looked up and towards the room in which the scream had issued from. At that very moment Carlisle stepped out of the room and walked over to the family. I raced to meet him where he stood looking for the right words.

"I'm sorry, but we were unable to save her. There was nothing that we could do." I collapsed in his arms. "We will need to watch those three little ones very closely until we are sure she can handle being around them." He whispered very softly into my ear.

"Three?" I asked confused.

"One was hidden behind her brother…" he whispered.

"Oh." I said very quietly.

x-x-x

Three days later

Edward POV

"Edward?" I heard her soft voice call from the bed in our room.

"Bella, I'm right here." I said grabbing hold of her hand and holding on to it. "Your fine."

"The children!" she exclaimed sitting up and staring at me wide eyed.

"They are fine… they will be home from the hospital as soon as they are healthy enough to come home."

"Both of them are fine."

"All three of them are fine."

"Three?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes, three." I answered. "We have three beautiful babies. Gavin, Elizabeth, and Carlie Josephine."

"I like that." She said. "My parents think I'm dead, don't they?" she asked.

"It was the only way to save you. They also think that their grandchildren are dead as well." I said in a sad voice. "Speaking of which… I have to go in a few hours for your wake and then…" a soft knock rang at the door. "Come in Alice."

"You won't believe this!" Alice was practically singing.

"What?" both Bella and I said.

"She is not affected by human blood!" Alice said happily. "Which means that she will be able to be with us at all times and still blend in with the human populace!"

"Then why are her eyes still…" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"The extra amount of her blood in her system… that should be gone soon… she should go with us tonight!" Alice sang.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled. "She is suppose to be dead… how can we…"

_We can dress her all in black have her a dark vale that would hide her face, Edward_.

"No. I don't want to go." Bella said.

"Well, I kind of have to go… as do the rest of us… will you be okay for a few hours?"

"Of course… I have no plans for world domination… killing sprees and things like that."

"That's fine. You know what, we'll go in shifts… I have to be there the entire time but the rest of us will go in shifts."

**A/N: Okay… just so everyone knows I was not waiting for one hundred and fifty reviews… I just had a hellish week last week… with Thanksgiving and other crap of that nature… trust me I was not having fun… cleaning sucks… dishes suck… my slow human reflexes suck… my cheesecake sucked… the turkey was good… I was sick all week last week and I still had to deal with family… oh well! I am over it now! I hope you all had a wonderful week…**

**I want to get to that 150 mark this time… I hope to reach it… thanks for all your reviews…**

**Any ideas as to where they should move too? I have a poll up on my profile! It will close in two days! **


	11. Funeral

Chapter Ten: Funeral

Carlisle POV

Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, Phil, Edward, and myself carried the empty casket into St. Edwards Church (the irony) and placed it at the front of the church. After we did so we all went to take our seats. On my way back to my seat I took a good look around and noticed that all of Forks was seated in the church.

We sat there for a while waiting for services to begin. Father O'Malley (a friend of ours… and a fellow vampire…) began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to send off a young one on too heaven… she was so young and shouldn't have died. Here is her husband to say some words." (look I have only been to two funerals in my life… so deal with it.)

x-x-x-x

Bella POV

I sat in the back of the church and watched as my husband walked up to the podium to give my eulogy… funny… I'm not dead.

"When I first met Bella, it was back in January, and we were seated next to each other in Biology. I had known from the moment I saw her that she was the one… the one I would want for all of eternity… I never thought that eternity could be so short… two weeks after she had arrived she collapsed in the cafeteria and I rushed her out the door. I found out she was pregnant… and I couldn't believe that this angel was pregnant… so I did what any respectable gentleman would have done, I asked her parents for her hand in marriage… and they agreed. Then I asked her, and she said yes. We married about two weeks later. I promised her that I would take care of her and the children. I never thought that I would lose her… I never thought I would have to say good bye so … soon." He was starting to lose it… he was a pretty good actor… I could give that.

Carlisle walked up and helped him back to his seat.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." Esme said as her son sat down between her and Carlisle.

It was Alex that made the entire room cry. I didn't hear much of it for I had to leave the room before I started crying.

x-x-x

The Luncheon

Since it was Alice who had had me dress in this ridiculous out fit I was forced to go to the luncheon. As far as my family knew… I was a mute.

"Who is your friend Alice?" Charlie asked as we sat down.

"This is my cousin… Isabella… we call her Isa." Alice answered. "She is a mute. She also doesn't like when people look her in the face so she keeps her face covered by a veil."

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard." I said in vampire speed.

"Yes but it works."

I just nodded and we took our seats.

This was a short and simple affair in which I refused to eat. Then it was over and we returned home for a family meeting.

x-x-x

"Now, we have to move in the next few weeks. I say a few weeks…" Carlisle paused a moment. "Because Esme wants to get the nursery set up for the little ones… I was thinking England. Any one have a suggestions?"

"I was thinking Ocean Falls." Emmett said after a moment.

"Wisconsin?" Jasper asked. "I hear that they have good cheese." Everyone nodded.

"I was thinking Denali." Edward stated.

"A return to Denali… It's plausible…" Carlisle muttered.

**A/N: Alright… I know this Chapter is very short… but I need you guys to decide where they are going to move… there is a poll up on my profile and all the selctions were mentioned here… I will take the poll down in a couple of days… if you have already voted for a certain location that's cool you are appreciated!**

**Reviews are cool! We reached 163 reviews! YAY! I need more! Lol! Thanks to all!**


	12. Carlisle, England

Chapter Eleven: Carlisle, England

Carlisle POV

We had put it all to vote and England had won. We would only be there a couple of years… and then I thought we'd head to Chicago.

Today was the day that the triplets were coming home… it had been nearly a month since they came into the world… and poor Bella couldn't even see her children until this day… Only because of the fact that if she turned up at the hospital, there would be a lot of explaining to do… and I really don't need Aro coming for a visit. Though he may visit once we were in England.

"I think that it's mighty nice of you to be taking these three into your care, Dr. Cullen. Not many people would want so many children… especially adopted." Dr. Agatha Riley said with a smile. "Seamus and I should adopt…"

"Agie, you have eight of your own… I don't think Seamus' heart could handle any more… he is the only Cardiologist I know that has high blood pressure…"

"Carlisle, you are heaven sent." She smiled and left the nursery. The Rileys were like us… only they were a bit older when they became vampires… their eight children were born before they became vampires and all eight of them chose to become a vampire… Seamus and Agatha were like Bella… no desire for human blood.

"Am I interrupting any line of thought?" Edward came in with Alice and both of them held car seats.

"No. I was just memorizing this floor… I never worked with children before… I think I'll do pediatrics next." I said as I placed Gavin in a car seat. "They are so adorable… I never thought that we would have a baby in the house, non-the less three. You know Esme is excited beyond her mind about these three!"

"I know as does Jasper." Edward said placing Elizabeth in a seat. He stood up and looked at Alice with a look of curiosity. "Alice, you know you can't have one of your own."

"I know." She whispered.

"Lets go. I'm sure Bella is driving your mother nuts." I said smiling.

x-x-x

Esme POV

"They're coming home today… my babies are coming home!" Bella practically sang. It was unusual that she was like this… but this is how she was when Edward would come home from hunting.

"Calm down, Bella." I laughed. "No need to get over excited." Though I seemed calm… I was doing flips on the inside.

"I'm just excited… I'm sorry!" She said. She bounced her way up the stairs to hers and Edwards room for a few moments. I say a few moments because Edward, Carlisle, and Alice walked in the door and no sooner did the door open was there a Bella standing before them.

"I should have known you would have been waiting." Edward said laughing.

"Let me see!" she said anxiously. "And who is who?" she asked.

"I have Elizabeth right here." Edward said walking forward and going to the couch. "Carlisle has Gavin and Alice has Carlie."

"Oh! They are so beautiful!" She was like a little girl who had just received the porcelain doll she had asked her mother for weeks ago… funny… I still think in the days of when I was a child.

"OH!" Bella squealed… over her own kids! It was cute.

"You have to mind your strength, Bells, or we won't have any children." Edward said quietly handing her Elizabeth.

"I know what I'm doing!" She snapped at him. This was going to be a long two years… oh well.

"We have a flight to catch." Carlisle said quietly.

x-x-x-x

A week Later

"This is not were this belongs!" Alice screamed. "This is supposed to be on their heads! Not sitting on the changing tables."

"Alice calm down. Jasper didn't…" Bella tried.

"I know what I am talking about… he pulled their little hats off!" Alice said patiently.

"Alice, you really need to calm down." I said popping my head into the room. "I don't really think they want to hear their Aunt Alice screaming at their Uncle Jasper."

"I really don't think they know the difference yet." Jasper said walking away from us.

"Well, I think they do… they are so cute… yes they are… yes they are." Alice started in baby talk.

"Could you not talk like that… it will stunt their brain development." Bella said as she picked up Gavin and sat down in the rocking chair.

x-x-x-x

A month later.

Edward POV

"I can't believe you would think that!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, please stop shouting. She didn't mean it!" I said as I followed her around the house. "Rosalie is just a… a…"

"Bitch!" Bella yelled. "Take her side! Go ahead." She went into our room and slammed the door.

"Bella!" I stood there outside the door and waited. "Open the door."

"No!" she said.

"Bells please open the door." I said as I tried the door. "I can break the lock if I so please, and you should know that. I'm just surprised the door didn't…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She threw the door open and stormed away from me. I followed her into the room and watched as she walked into the bathroom.

"Bella, Rosalie is not tactful. You should know that by now."

"Take her side!" she came out of the bathroom with a blow drier and stared at me. "I don't care whether or not she's tactful, what I care about is that my husband is going to stick up for me when his so call sister is calling me names."

"Bella, I took care of it!" I said. I was telling the truth… she just wasn't there to witness it because as soon as Rosalie told her to go lie on her back somewhere and wait for the next intoxicated man to climb atop, she stormed from the house. Rosalie and I did get into a physical fight… which only ended when Emmett pulled Rosalie from a top me and Jasper grabbing a hold of me before I could charge her again. Bella came back about a half hour later.

"I'm sure you did." She threw the blow drier at me. I believe I pissed her off even more by catching the small heating machine. "I'm sure you gave her a good kick in the ass!"

"Of course I defended your honor… what kind of husband would I be if I hadn't defended you. She had no right to do that." It was now that I realized that she was packing her suitcase. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, since I can't exactly go home to mother, I am leaving with at least one of my children, since I am fairly sure I won't be able to get out of here with all three. I don't know where I am going but when I get there I'll know!"

I advanced toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her. She did in fact pause.

"Bella, please… don't… leave…" I said slowly. "You mean more to me than the air that I technically don't have to breath. We'll go some where, just you and me…please, don't do this."

"My mind is already made up, Edward, I can't live like this any more. Your sister hates me and that is that."

"You're not leaving." I said. "Listen, Emmett has already spoken to her and she has made the decision to leave. Her and Emmett are going up to Germany and we will be staying here. It's better this way, really."

"Edward." She said slowly. "I don't want to push someone out of the house." She rotated and looked at me. "I can't…"

"They have been talking about going to Germany for a few years now, and they decided that since they were in Europe, now would be the most opportune time. They would be gone a few years and while there, Emmett plans on talking things over with his wife. When they return, she should be quite civil."

"Fine." She said a little reluctantly. Her hands rested on my chest and her beautiful face was staring right up at me. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her arms left my chest and wound themselves around my neck. She deepened the kiss and I pulled her as close as I could to my body. After a minute or so I some how figured out how to maneuver around her, with out breaking our connection, and threw the suitcase on the floor and then pushed her back on the bed.

I don't know how long we were there but the next thing I knew I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Usually when I walk in to one of my children's rooms and find this going on before me, I am usually in Emmett and Rosalie's room…." We looked up at him in shock. "Next time close the door." And then he shook his head, walked out, and shut the door behind him.

"Now where were we?" I said as I continued trailing down her neck.

x-x-x-x

A month later

Alice POV

"Come on, Lizzie, smile, smile for Aunt Alice!" I said as I cradled her in my arms.

"Try singing her a song?" Jasper suggested.

"What do you propose?" I asked. Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were out hunting and Jazz and I were left to baby sit the little munchkins.

"I don't know… something that would make a baby smile." He said.

"Hmmm…Oh! I got it!" I placed Lizzie next to her siblings on the little blanket on the floor and started to dance and sing.

I know you like me 

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

_And in the back of your mind _

_You should be the one with me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…_

"Alice, its not working. Try another." Jasper said as he laughed. I stopped and thought a moment. Then I started dancing again.

I like big butts and I can not lie 

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in _

_With an itty bitty waist_

_And A round thing in your face_

_You get sprung…_

As soon as I hit that last part, all three of them giggled.

"Oh my God!" I squeeled. "JAZZ! THEY LAUGHED! I MADE THEM LAUGH!"

x-x-x

"They laughed?" I heard Bella squealed.

"Yes!" I said.

"And I missed it? Oh! How did you do it?" Bella demanded as we walked into the kitchen. Edward was in there preparing three bottles.

"I sang to them." I said proudly.

"What did you sing? Mary Had A Little Lamb? Twinkle Little Star, Bah Bah Black Sheep?"

"Well, no." I said as I shook my head slightly.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Baby Got Back." I answered.

"You what?" She said her mood changing instantly. "Why would you sing that?"

"I wanted them to at least smile. They're turning into your husband… unsmiling."

"I do smile Alice. You're just never around to see it." Edward said as he tested each bottle before walking out.

"Likely story you old man!" I yelled after him. "He's such a spoiled sport."

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this one… and I am sorry… I hope you all enjoy… Please review!**

**I don't own any friend references or Baby Got Back or Don't Cha and Butter Cookies are the bomb.**


	13. Short and Sweet

**Authors Note: I am so very sorry guys. I had no intention of leaving this story behind. Or any of my stories behind. I ended up in a writers block rut. I know I did spit out a couple of beginnings for some stories and that, but that was all I could get. So now I am going to try and stay up to date with my stories. I decided I'd up date this one first. So here goes nothing and please don't massacre me. I jumped ahead eighteen years cause I have a bit of trouble writing about children.**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**With or Without You**_

**By: Alunamai**

**Chapter Twelve: Short and Sweet**

Bella's POV

Today my babies graduate high school and this too starts the rest of their lives. At the end of this summer my babies will be off to college. Gavin will be off to Harvard. Elizabeth will be off to Yale. And Carlie will be off to Dartmouth. They were all accepted at all three but they decided that they should try to live with out the other two. It will be an experiment on their part.

This will also be the first time any of them have set foot on American soil since they were born and we moved to Europe. It will be a culture shock for them I think. Though Edward claims that they will do quite well.

"Carlie Ann Marie Cullen, Elizabeth Esme Caia Cullen, Gavin Matthew Masen Cullen, (a whole ton of names) Alexis Rodolfo Rodriguez…" Yeah, that's right Alexis still lives with us. He just couldn't help himself.

Everyone stood up and cheered as the last name was called.

And the next thing I knew we where heading to the cars and off to celebrate the kids graduations.

"I can't believe that its finally over!" Carlie said with a smile. "High school is finally over and we are free!" She removed her graduation cap and let her black hair fall over her left shoulder. "I'm sure you're glad its over Gavin."

"Not particularly Carlie. It means I'll no longer be able to see Maria." He stared at the girl that walked beside us and off into the crowded parking lot.

"That girl is trouble Gavin. I told you that!" Alexis said wrapping his arm around his Gavins shoulder.

"You tell me this all the time and I really don't care what you think of her. I love her."

"You barely know the girl." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "How can you love her?"

"If I recall correctly, you were trying to win Esme over the moment she recovered from the change." Edward said. "You told me that you had loved her since the time you fixed her leg."

"Enough of this." Elizabeth said happily. "You will meet other girls Gavin. We have a whole summer to waste and then we are off to college! You becoming a doctor! Carlie a psychologist and I a lawyer!"

God it was only about ten years ago that they were running around the house in their bare feet and getting cookie crumbs all over the place. Not to mention carrying squirt guns and water grenades from the kitchen to fill up to out side to throw at one another. And now by the end of the summer they'll be leaving us to full fill their childhood dreams.

x-x-x-x-x

Few Hours Later

"A CAR!" All three of them screamed. Each had received a car for graduation. We didn't give them cars for their sixteenth birthdays because Edward and I decided that they should learn to be responsible for them.

"Yes." I said.

"Wait, the drivers seat is in the wrong place!" Izzie pointed out.

"We are moving to American next week. So that you all have the summer to acclimate to the country." Edward said with a smile.

"Fan bloody tastic!" Gavin said. "I told the guy's that I'd hang with them this summer."

"Well, guess you won't be doing that now will you?" Carlie taunted.

"Shut up Carlie Ann." Gavin said going to inspect the car.

"Now children stop it. Why don't you all start packing your belongings." Esme said walking by them. "And when you all come down dinner will be ready. Some Italiano!"

"Fantastic." They all grumbled as they went up the stairs.

"Its only about ten minutes till they start fighting." Emmett said. "Ten bucks that the girls pin Gavin to the floor."

"I'm in!" Jasper said happily giving Emmett a high five.

**A/N: Okay, I will try and make the next chapter longer and I will try to have it up relatively soon.**

**Please review! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update.**


End file.
